Shuffle Challenge: All Kim Possible, All the Time
by Donteatacowman
Summary: 10 different drabbles inspired by 10 different songs. No specific characters/pairings, nor are any of the different drabbles necessarily related to each other. Fun to write, and hopefully to read!


_A/N: The characters used in this story, as well as a few of their quotes, belong to Disney, but the words and storyline are my own. I have made no profit from them whatsoever, except (hopefully) satisfaction in a job well done and perhaps constructive criticism from my peers and fellow writers. I thought I'd try out the Shuffle challenge. No specific pairing; just random KP stuff. I own none of the songs listed here.  
_

* * *

**1. "I feel fine" by the Beatles**

Ron walked out of the house exuberant. He hummed as he jauntily walked. Last night… the prom… yes, life was good. He pictured Kim's face, her radiant eyes, her soft lips…

"Hey, Ron!" He heard Kim's voice call from the sidewalk. She ran up to him, tackling him into a hug.

"Good mood, today, huh, Kim?"

"Ron, I'm in love with you, ya know."

He half-smiled. "Fine!"

"Just 'fine'?"

He stroked her hair as they paused together. "So very fine."

* * *

**2. "Get Back" by the Beatles**

Drakken walked out of the lair. He was through. Finished. Villainy was pointless; why should he go on if Kim Possible was waiting to destroy each and every scheme he could cook up?

That's right. He was done.

Sure, he would miss the fun. The flair. The dramatics. The power. The fear he inspired. The green-skinned villainess, sarcastic but the only one in the world he truly valued…

He turned around, hurrying and praying that she hadn't yet left. He had to get back. He belonged at the lair with Shego. His bane, his torment… home.

* * *

**3. "This Year" by the A-Teens**

Anne smiled as she exited the university. She was feeling very confident about the year ahead. She was going to the college of her dreams, she was on her way to being a professional brain surgeon, and the young aspiring rocket scientist that lived in the apartment across from hers didn't look half-bad… She cut the thought off. She was a professional, not a love-struck schoolgirl… But she grinned as she thought his name. _James._

* * *

**4. "Rawhide" by "Joliet" Jake Blues**

Barkin wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead. These kids were harder to restrain than wild horses! He ushered the stragglers out of the classroom, despite their protests. Sometimes he felt like an old-time cowboys, herding the cattle. One boy, though, stayed longer than usual, unfortunately tripping over his own two feet. Barkin rolled his eyes. _Stoppable_, he thought as he steeled himself for the encounter sure to come from the non-conformist punk.

* * *

**5. "Jungle Boogie" by Drew K  
**

The villains and villainesses bounced from side to side as the bright lights flashed. The loud music pounded from the speakers and a few rough men fist-fought in the corners.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. He slowly whistled. "Wow, Shego," he said. "This is where you hang out on off hours?"

"Hey," she said, teasingly sarcastic. "Not all the sidekicks go to Bueno Nacho for weekend fun."

Ron rubbed his neck. "If KP found out where I was-"

"She won't," Shego cut him off. "Now, I think someone owes me a dance."

"Oh, yeah!" Ron responded eagerly. "I'm a bon-diggety dansah!" Shego rolled her eyes as he enthusiastically shouted. "Let's boogie!"

* * *

**6. "House of Wax" by Paul McCartney**

_The boy screamed as the green and black tanks attacked his house without mercy. Lightning flashed across the sky as his mother grabbed him just before the roof collapsed. Everything, leveled in a matter of seconds._

His lab, gone. Shattered pieces of test tubes were scattered on the floor, chemicals spilled and steaming. _Shego_. The Supreme One. The evil overlord. His best friends, their only hope, vanished without a trace. Wade looked up.

"This isn't over," he said aloud. "People will resist." He surveyed his old house again and sighed with resignation. "We will fight back."

* * *

**7. "On the Rise" by Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**

Ron stared through the window of his former best friend's house. Kim was laughing with her new boytoy. She had once laughed with him.

But, no.

He was evil now.

There was no hope anymore.

Kim giggled with her new boyfriend. Everything had seemed terrible when she had broken up with Ron. When he… changed. Into someone… something she didn't want to think about.

But now, everything was wonderful. She was healing. The world was so beautiful now!

She was a hero.

There was hope.

Ron turned away from the window pane to stroke the weapon in his hand, silently and crazily laughing, and aimed.

* * *

**8. "She Loves You" by the Beatles**

Monkey Fist panted, out of breath. He had escaped. The… _abhorrence…_ was gone. Surely he had won. He would be free.

He jumped as he thought he saw the face of DNAmy in front of him. But, no. It was imagined, a mirage.

He really _was_ insane.

She loved him, and he couldn't think of a worse thing to happen.

* * *

**9. "Cry, Cry, Cry" by Johnny Cash**

Drakken stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Shego was gone again. Another night, another date. She denied it, of course, but he had ways of finding out. He knew.

She thought he didn't know, but he knew.

He would leave her soon. She didn't love him; they both knew that. But she had grown used to him. She'd stay at the house, comfortable in her old environment, for only hours, sometimes minutes, at a time.

Someday she'd come back, apologize.

But he wouldn't care. He'd ignore her tears.

He grinned crazily in the dark.

He_ was_ evil, after all.

* * *

**10. "Gratitude" by Paul McCartney**

Kim watched Ron on the ride.

Ron loved her. Ron had saved her life. Ron had killed the aliens with his bare hands.

She was so grateful.

Kim saw, now. Before, she was so shallow, looking for golden hotties. But Ron… he had shown so much. Ron had loved her.

Ron had come with her on all the missions, risking his life and braving his fears to protect her behind the scenes. Ron had defended her.

Ron had embraced the things he hated. He had become the ultimate monkey master to save her and the world. Ron had rescued her.

She smiled softly as she looked at his questioning face.

"KP, wha-" He was cut off by a strong, passionate kiss.

She was about to show him her gratitude.


End file.
